Hyrule, Mobius, and Kingdom hearts
by Girl of Darkness10
Summary: When Heartless destroy Mobius and Hyrule, Sonic will have to team up with his sister, a 17 year old male, a 14 year old male, and his old sacred sword, Caliburn, he will have to relay on more than his speed to save his friends, every single world out there, and stop the darkness from spreading. Three way crossover with Kingdom hearts, Sonic, and Legend of Zelda!
1. Chapter 1

******Me: Hello, everyone! This is a new story that I promised my tenth reviewer, Remvis, and for it, I'd like to introduce new muses! Muse 1: Sonic the Hedgehog!**

**Sonic: Hey, everybody.**

**Me: His twin, Taika the hedgehog! **

**Taika: Hello, everyone.**

**Me: Sora!**

**Sora: Hi!**

**Me: and for the disclaimer... Please welcome Chip, or Light Gaia!**

**Chip: Girl of Darkness10 does not own anything other than Taika. Not the other OC or the plot. **

* * *

**Chapter 1: losing two more stars**

Taika was hanging out with her brother, and best friend, Sonic. What she didn't know was that soon her world—where her, Sonic, and her friends worked so hard to save—would be corrupted with darkness, and that she'd join other heroes in a quest to save it. No, she held a chilli-dog, and talked with Sonic about their recent adventure in the world of King Arthur. She was laughing and smiling. Until she heard screaming from her friend Cream. Cream was being attacked by a strange black creature that looked like an overgrown ant. Taika threw an energy sphere at the creature, and it was thrown back. Sonic ran over to Cream and took the young rabbit to safety, along with her Chao, Cheese.

Taika then threw an energy knife at the creature, killing it.

"What was that thing?" Taika asked herself, looking around for her friends. She finished her Chilli-dog and levitated herself, smiling. She would have to ask Tails later.

"Gotta go find Sonic and Cream," she murmured as she sensed darkness much like that of Dark Gaia.

* * *

Mulciber was on his way to Castle Town when he saw the same creatures that attacked Cream in Sonic's world. He raised an eyebrow, knowing that these creatures had been showing up lately all around. He merely just shot fire magic at them, like he'd done many times before. Once they were killed, he ran as fast as he could to tell Princess Zelda about it.

Only problem was, the creatures had found the heart of Hyrule. He was suddenly attacked by a larger version of the creatures. As the huge creature attacked, a light erupted in his hand.

"What the-" he started, but he couldn't talk now, the creature had attacked him again! Using his instincts, he slashed at the hand that touched the ground. The creature roared in pain and sent more of the smaller, weaker creatures to attack Mulciber, which he quickly killed. It was then he noticed that a dark tornado was "eating up" Castle Town, heading for him. He finished off the creature as he was sucked into the tornado, passing out.

* * *

Taika frowned as she saw Sonic and Cream trying to fight off the creatures, but epically failing.

"Sonic, Cream, stand back," Taika said. The two did just that, Taika shooting a ball of fire at the creature once they were clear.

"What the heck are these things?" Taika murmured as she killed more. Suddenly, they heard a roar as a larger, armored version of the creatures sprang up from the ground, attacking Cream. But Sonic was grabbed instead. Suddenly, a flash of light appeared, and a voice cut through the light.

"Sir Sonic?" it asked. Sonic and Taika were surprised.

"Caliburn?!" they yelled.

"Mage Taika? What is going on here?" Caliburn asked, "And whom are those two?" He meant Cream and Cheese.

"This is Cream, and the floating creature beside her is a Chao, whom she named Cheese. As for what's going on... I have no idea whatsoever," Taika explained to the talking Sacred Sword.

"Then we better fight it," Sonic said, using his speed to attack the leg in super sonic speeds. Taika told Cream to get the others as she fired a bolt of lightning at the armored creature. The two hedgehogs worked together, along with Caliburn, to defeat the creature. Their friends arrived, but a dark tornado—much like the one that swallowed Link, Zelda, and Mulciber—swallowed up the Sonic Team as well.

* * *

Far out on another world, an oversized mouse frowned as he looked at the night sky. He saw two stars flicker out.

"I have got to stop this," he said as he took out a piece of paper.

"Dear Donald," he started writing.

* * *

**Me: And that is the first chapter!**

**Taika, Sonic, and Sora: Please reveiw! **

**Chip: You'll get some Chocolate if you do!**

**Me: And Chip'll reappear next chapter, cuz he's awesome. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: And welcome back to Hyrule, Mobius, and Kingdom Hearts! **

**Sonic: And guess what?**

**Taika: Please welcome, from Hyrule, Mulciber! **

**Mulciber: Hello, everyone. **

**Me: This guy *points to Mulciber* belongs to Remvis, but he, along with Sonic, Caliburn, and Taika are basically the true main characters with the trio of- *Taika and Sonic puts their hands over my mouth* **

**Taika: You can only do one spoiler at the end, Darkness! **

**Me: *muffled* Fine. **

**Mulciber: Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Traverse Town**

Caliburn was the first one to open their eyes. He noticed that he was still in Sonic's grasp. Both Taika and Sonic looked beat up from the landing and whatever else went on. He hoped someone would come and notice them there in the alley, just in case the siblings never woke up.

* * *

Mulciber laid in another alley. He slowly stood, his mind sluggish by what happened.

"Where am I?" he asked, his voice echoing off the silent alleyway. "And why the heck am I in an alley?" he murmured. He ventured out of the alley, only to pass another one.

He looked in, where he saw a young light blue creature who was obviously female. She had white gloves that had black circle patterns, two quills framing her face and two quills that came out of the back of her head. She wore boots slightly darker than her fur along with a shirt the same color. The girl also had a pale muzzle and arms.

The creature next to her was obviously male, and all he wore was gloves and red shoes without socks, also with gold buckles. He also beared a golden bracelet with a green circular gem on his left wrist. A golden sword sat in his hand nicely, as if made for him. He was a darker blue than the female creature, but otherwise they looked of the same species. Mulciber ran over to them. He started to shake the male one.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked, but was surprised when he talked in English. _What the heck? _Mulciber thought.

"Who are you?" asked a voice. Mulciber looked around, but was surprised when the voice said, "Look down, fool!" Mulciber did what he was told and saw that the sword was _talking!_

"Y-you can talk?!" Mulciber yelled, surprised.

"Of course I can. Now, can you please help Sir Sonic and Mage Taika?" the sword asked Mulciber.

"So that's their names," Mulciber murmured. It was obvious which name belonged to who. Mage Taika was obviously the female creature, while Sir Sonic was obviously the male creature. Mulciber nodded.

"Thank you. Can you please tell me your name, Knave?" the sword asked.

"Mulciber," Mulciber asked. "And what about you?"

"I am the Sacred Sword, Caliburn," the sword replied, proudly.

"Well, Caliburn, can you help me wake them up? I can't carry both," Mulciber said. Caliburn smiled and did a sword version of a nod. Mulciber went over to Mage Taika.

"Hey, wake up," he said as he shook her shoulder. Mage Taika stirred and opened her eyes. She shot up, blasting Mulciber with a flick of her wrist.

"Who're you?" she asked, not letting him ease up against the wall.

* * *

When Taika woke, a male around 17, with semi-tan skin, fiery red down to his shoulders, stood above her. He wore a blue shirt with baggy tan pants, though that was all she could see of him before he was blasted against the wall.

"Calm, Mage Taika. That is Mulciber," Caliburn said before he started to wake up her brother.

"I got this, Caliburn." Taika smirked. Taika cupped her mouth with her hands and yelled, "Hey, Sonic, you're missing out on an all-you-can-eat Chilli dog buffet!" which woke up said male hedgehog yelling, "Where?!" Sonic's reaction made Caliburn laugh slightly before composing himself.

"And that is how you wake up my brother," Taika laughed. Sonic pouted, saddened by the tease his sister was.

"Not again. Sis, you gotta stop doing that!" Sonic yelled.

"Never!" Taika laughed. Then Taika remembered the male that was still pinned to the wall of the alley.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Mulciber managed to say. Taika blushed in embarrassment and released Mulciber.

"Sorry, reflexes," Taika said.

"It's all right," Mulciber replied, dusting off the dirt from the alley wall.

"Mucliber, right?" Taika asked.

"That's me. Taika and Sonic, correct?" Mulciber smiled.

"That's us," Sonic said. Sonic looked anything but interested in the conversation. Instead, he was looking at his surroundings. The lantern that stood high above them, shining light down into the otherwise dark alley.

"Now that we know each other, where are we?" Mulciber asked.

"I dunno," Taika admitted, shrugging a bit. "Sonic?"

"On it!" Sonic said, "Be back in a Sonic second, Sis, Mulciber." With that, Sonic ran out of the alley.

Mulciber just couldn't believe his eyes. Sonic had just become a blue blur!

"How-" he started.

"Sonic has super speed," Taika explained.

"Oh."

* * *

Sonic ran while holding onto Caliburn. He had no idea what was going on, or where the others were. He killed more of the creatures that attacked him and his friends, but there were also more powerful versions of them in this new place.

As he ran, he bumped into a man with a scar on his face.

"Who're you?" asked the man, surprised to see yet another new refugee in the town.

"I'm Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog," Sonic answered.

"Well, I'm Cid," said the man.

"Cid, do you know where I am?" Sonic asked.

"You are in Traverse town, where survivors of the heartless attacks on their world get sent to," Cid explained. Sonic sighed.

"I'm in another world, great," Sonic murmured. _I just hope I can find my friends, I hope they're okay, _Sonic thought as he sped off to the alley.

* * *

Taika leaned on the wall of the alley when she saw Sonic come back. She stood up.

"So, where are we?" she asked.

"Apparently, we're in another world called Traverse Town. According to this man I met, said his name was Cid, this place is were survivors of 'Heartless attacks' end up," Sonic explained.

"Heartless? What are Heartless?" Taika asked.

"I assume they are the creatures that I had to fight in Hyrule, the place where I'm from," Mulciber said.

"You fought them too?" Taika asked. The trio spent next few moments telling each other about their encounter, about the Caliburn's appearance and the twister of sorts.

After the decision, Taika and Sonic held a silent decision.

"How about we join up?" the hedgehogs asked Mulciber. Mulciber smiled.

"I think that would be best, seeing the predicament we are in."

* * *

**Me: So Taika and Sonic meet Mulciber over here. Can I do my spoiler now? It's which characters will show up in Wonderland, The Coliseum, Deep Jungle,and Agrabah. **

**Taika: Fine. **

**Me: Ok! We will see Tails, Fiona, who is Tails' older sister and friend of those two *Points to Sonic and Taika* and Knuckles in Wonderland, not telling when or where in Wonderland, **

**Cream will be found in the Coliseum with Cheese, **

**In Deep Jungle they will find Link and Silver, yes Silver, **

**And in Agrabah there will be a mention of Shahra, and they will find Blaze. **

**Sonic: Man I miss Shahra. **

**Taika: So do I.**

**Caliburn: Who's Shahra? **

**Me: Caliburn! You're not suposed to be here! **

**Chip: review, it's down there!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me:*holding a torch to Seto Kaiba* Hey guys! I got a flame for 'Origins' and I said I'd use flames to either burn lawsuits from Kaiba or burn Kaiba himself. I chose the more painful one since I really hate this guy *points to Kaiba* **

**Kaiba: Let me go.**

**Sonic: You know she won't. **

**Taika: Darkness does not own Sonic the hedgehog, Kingdom Hearts, The Legend of Zelda, or Yu-Gi-Oh!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: More New Friends**

Mulciber, Taika, Sonic, and Caliburn were in the hotel in Traverse Town. Taika was sitting on her bed in the fairly large room, big enough that 3 beds could fit in, though Sonic preferred the roof. So far, Sonic and Taika knew of the strange sword that Mulciber gained, and Mulciber knew how the two hedgehogs met Caliburn.

"What should we do?" Taika asked the other three, who knew what she was asking about. It had been 2 days since the four had met.

"I have no idea. I want to be able to find our friends, along with Mulciber's friends, but there are thousands of worlds according to Cid," Sonic explained.

"And we have no transportation to go to them," Mulciber added. Taika frowned before getting up.

"I'm going to go for a walk, and don't worry about me getting attacked. I'll use my powers to kill them before they take my heart," Taika said. Sonic and Mulciber sighed as Caliburn murmured something that sounded like "fool." Both males got up to follow Taika, Caliburn ready to fight.

Taika wandered the area around Cid's shop before noticing a dog running to an alley. There, she saw a brown-haired male that looked around 14. He wore a black short sleeved vest that was black with white sleeves, a red zippered jumpsuit that was baggy, a crown necklace, yellow clown shoes, and he held a strange sword like Mulciber. He seemed unconscious and slightly beat up. She raised an eyebrow when the dog jumped on the boy, but quickly hid.

The boy saw a light blue creature out of the corner of his eye. He got up painfully and walked over to the creature, not noticing the dog running from the alley. When he turned to see the creature, he was blasted to the wall, back into the alley and the creature ran away.

Taika quickly ran from the boy. She felt bad about blasting him to the wall, but she had to find Sonic and Mulciber to tell them about the new refugee. Fortunately, she found them not far from where she was, Caliburn looking around as much as the sword could.

"Sonic! Mulciber! Caliburn!" she yelled. Sonic's ears twitched as he turned around. Sonic smiled, but it quickly vanished when Taika told them what she found.

It took the group a long time to find the boy, but when they did, they also found a dog standing on two legs with a shield, and a duck with a staff slightly like Merlina's. Mulciber summoned his sword as Taika fired an energy knife at a Heartless much like the one that attacked Mobius. Sonic used Caliburn to wipe out the Heartless' legs, while Mulciber used a combination of sand magic, fire magic, and his sword to send glass shards to pierce the creature. The boy, the dog, and the duck were amazed, but they helped the trio defeat the Heartless.

When the Heartless was finally defeated, the duck yelled. "Who the heck are you three?!" Taika just chuckled. To her, his voice was highly annoying, always seeming to hold a sense of anger.

"I'm Taika the hedgehog," she introduced.

"Sonic the hedgehog, Taika's twin brother," Sonic stated, giving his signature thumbs up.

"Mulciber," Mulciber replied.

"And I am the Sacred Sword Caliburn," Caliburn said from Sonic's hand.

"And you three?" Taika asked after the shock of Caliburn passed.

"Donald Duck," said the duck. "Court mage to the King."

"I'm Goofy," said the dog.

"Sora!" said the boy.

"Nice to meet you," Taika replied, grinning.

"Why do you both have Keyblades?" Goofy asked, pointing to Mulciber and Sora.

"I dunno. One just appeared in my hand when I fought this huge Heartless," Mulciber answered. Sora just shook his head.

After discussing a few things, the group agreed to travel to different worlds to search for The King, Kairi, Riku, Princess Zelda, Link, and the rest of the Sonic team.

* * *

**Me: I hope you guys like it. **

**Taika: Sonic, Mulciber, and I meet Sora, Donald, and Goofy. **

**Me: *unties Kaiba* **

**Kaiba: *Goes back to Kaiba Corp***

**Chip: Review!**


	4. update

**I am sorry for not updating! Don't worry, I will try to update in the next month. This story is not on hiatus!**


End file.
